1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink plate, and more particularly to a heatsink plate having an excellent heat dissipation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heatsink plate 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 has a sheet shape, and has a top portion 11 formed with a plurality of openings 111 and a bottom portion 12 provided with a horizontal piece 121. The conventional heatsink plate 1 has two ends each formed with two opposite corner pieces 13. In such a manner, when the conventional heatsink plates 1 are combined, the corner pieces 13 are connected so that the conventional heatsink plates 1 are combined with each other.
However, due to design of the openings 111, the horizontal piece 121 and the corner pieces 13, the combined heatsink plates 1 present an uneven state, thereby forming gaps therebetween, so that the airflow cannot pass through the combined heatsink plates 1 conveniently, so as to increase the air shear force and decrease the air flow rate of the ventilating fan mounted on the combined heatsink plates 1, thereby decreasing the heat dissipation effect.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional heatsink plate.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heatsink plate having an excellent heat dissipation effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heatsink plate, wherein by design of the positioning ear and the concave shoulder, the heatsink plates are closely combined with each other rigidly and stably without any gap being defined therebetween, so that the airflow passes through the combined heatsink plates more conveniently, so as to reduce the air shear force and increase the air flow rate of the ventilating fan mounted on the combined heatsink plates, thereby enhancing the heat dissipation effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a heatsink plate, wherein the bottom wall and each of the two opposite side walls of the heatsink plate have a planar shape, so that the contact area between the airflow and the combined heatsink plates are increased, thereby enhancing the heat dissipation effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a heatsink plate, comprising a bottom wall and two opposite side walls, wherein:
each of the two opposite side walls has a first side connected to the bottom wall and a second side located opposite to the bottom wall;
each of the two opposite side walls is formed with a bent concave shoulder located between the first side and the second side; and
the second side of each of the two opposite side walls has two opposite ends each formed with a positioning ear.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.